The Stuff of Dreams
by the-mika
Summary: IK AU Kikyo's a star. Kagome wanted to be a star. What's the director of a multi-million dollar movie supposed to do when the star doesn't want to be in the movie? Plucking a girl out of nowhere is easy, the hard part is getting her to adapt to Hollywood
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: Shout out to **_Ann_** my favorite girl who told me to write a story about my favorite hanyou. Comments and criticism of any type greatly appreciated. 

****

The Stuff of Dreams   
  
Chapter 1   
  
"I will not be in this movie."   
  
That's it. That was all Kikyo Jiadi said. She couldn't believe that she had actually gotten it out considering the fact who she was speaking to. It was one of the most declarative statements she had spoken in a while concerning her career. Sure she could yell at someone for a Sprite or a better dress to wear but she had never really turned down anything Miroku had given her. It was Miroku after all, the person who had practically served her with life changing movie roles on a platter.   
  
But it was too late now. Her decision was out and she just wasn't the type of person to take anything back. It had been amazingly easy to say though. It kind of just floated out of her mouth and into the air to be swallowed by the silence that followed.   
  
Silence. Who knew quiet could be so scary?   
  
The young woman tightened up her posture. She believed in what she said but believing in what you said and actually _looking_ and _sounding_ like you believed in what you said where two different things. She uncrossed her arms and pushed the thick white script back across the gleaming chrome desk slowly; being sure that her hand didn't waver.   
  
It wasn't in her nature to be nervous about anything. But the man across from her had a way of just looking at her and figuring out that she was not telling the whole story. Being weak right now was not an option.   
  
Weakness was a liability. It meant being pushed around and lied to, people thinking you were an idiot meaning they could get you to do anything. The result of him seeing any weakness might mean her playing a part she knew wasn't meant for her.   
  
Miroku just sat there in the soft black leather seat staring at Kikyo, silently sizing up her decision. If anyone else had come into his office stating this type of choice, he would be fine with it. This was Hollywood after all. But the person who had come into his office had been Kikyo. She wasn't the type of person to outright say something that could damage her career. The career that he had so carefully help her carve.   
  
After another moment of silence of looking at the uptight actress, the director calmly stated; "You said you wanted something different." That was all he had to say; it was true she had told him in person that she didn't want the same role twice. He swiveled the leather chair around away form the actress and to the full wall size window. The hills of north Hollywood stared back at him, the sun shining down on the valley like some beacon of Heaven. To his left side the famous Hollywood sign was propped up against more hills. It was so picturesque, anyone looking would think it was all on a postcard.   
  
When she didn't answer back immediately, Miroku knew he had probably surprised the young woman with his reply to her decision. It wasn't like him to offer reasoning off the bat; he was more likely to persuade using more devious acts. This though needed something else; Kikyo had to be in this movie. The studios had already decided on it.   
  
The ebony hared woman blinked in surprise at the statement. She really hadn't thought the conversation would go in this direction. Usually, her rat-tailed friend would blow up her ego and tell her why just her could be the only person to play the part.   
  
Instead of sticking to a no though, Kikyo began saying what was exactly wrong with the movie; "I don't like the character." She began scrunching her eyebrows and thinking of what to say next; "You have me as this girl , she's so…" her voice died, not knowing the right word to use to describe the female protagonist. She didn't want to insult Miroku, he had created the character, but she couldn't see a polite way to tell him what she thought was wrong.   
  
The director noticed the change in her voice. Instead of the stone cold tone she used with speaking her decision, it had changed to a more pleasing and softer tone. He could work with that.   
  
"Happy?" he said while turning back around to look at her reaction to his word choice. He didn't really see any problem with the character in question. At least not when looking at the movie as a whole.   
  
_Just like Kikyo to miss the big picture._   
  
"Happy?" she repeated her tone dropping dangerously low while her eyebrow propped up in surprise at his word. "That's an understatement Miroku. She's so flighty and-"   
  
Before she could begin her tirade on the problems with the character, he held up his hand to silence her and offered a bit of advice; "Different characters mean more credibility. You don't want to get stuck in the same roles do you?" Subtly reminding her of the choice she came to about characters.   
  
Kikyo instantly shook her head at that. It had always been a nightmare of hers to get stuck being the same person; it was like committing career suicide to be typecast. Directors and producers would only see one type of person when looking at you and that automatically meant fewer choices when picking parts. "No. But why is she so _naïve_ ?"   
  
She was just insulting the character he had specifically written for her. He didn't understand, she had never had such problems with any other script he had written. "You shouldn't complain about the characters. You haven't even seen the ending. You don't know how things change how she changes."   
  
Kikyo just nodded her head at that; Miroku believed in character development. His character staying the same were the thing he tried hardest to avoid. It meant that they had learned nothing all through the events and trouble he had put them through. It was what made his movies stick out from others. It was easier for people to relate to the characters and touched more people regardless of the setting he created for them.   
  
"I know Miroku. But she's so naïve about everything. I was reading it and by the middle I was getting sick of her." Kikyo said as for reasoning.   
  
Instead of offering a retort immediately to the actress, and giving him time to think up an answer, Miroku opened the script the girl had pushed to him in the beginning. Without looking at her, he began flipping through the beginning pages of what he hoped was another hit movie. His eyes flitted through the cast and stopped at the male leading actor. _Don't tell me this is the problem…_   
  
"You do know who's playing the lead opposite?" he asked nonchalantly not looking up to see her reaction to his sudden change in subject.   
  
There was a slight hesitation before Kikyo caught her voice, saying quickly. "That's beside the point. You're getting off the subject."   
  
The girl was obviously on the defensive after such a question, so Miroku knew he had finally discovered the real cause of Kikyo not wanting to be in the movie. He closed the white book and finally looked at his actress; he sighed before saying, "Kikyo this is just business. You're still angry with Inuyasha, we all understand that but it doesn't mean-"   
  
"So what about Inuyasha?" The shrug she made would have hid her irritation; if it hadn't been for her voice. "That's all the studios and the media have been talking about. It wasn't like we were really even together. You're seen by a few people together in the same place and all of sudden you're getting married." The last sentence dripping with the disgust she felt for the situation.   
  
"Of course you aren't angry." Miroku said calmly ignoring the small outburst. Ever since the whole situation had happened, Kikyo had been more and more sensitive to what other people said. That wasn't a good thing considering the business that they were in.   
  
"Why do you want him in the movie anyway. It's Inuyasha . All he does are action movies. Why would the studios want to take on a liability like that?" True, Inuyasha wasn't a person to go for dramas but this movie was something he needed to jump from an action star to more serious material.   
  
"This part is the best thing he could ever ask for. The same goes for you." Obviously something was going to have to be done about Kikyo's attitude on the person. She was about to pass up a truly, in his unbias opinion of course, remarkable role that could just what she needed to jump from a fluke to a real Hollywood-oscar-getting star.   
  
Kikyo rolled her eyes at the statement. At least she knew he was right. She stuck out her fingers as she counted off the subject's worst attributes; something she would know personally. "He's always late, it takes him forever to learn his lines. He always has an attitude. …He's so _unprofessional_ . Not to mention a jerk, and an arrogant, selfish sonofa-"   
  
BUZZBUZZ   
  
Kikyo's tirade stopped immediately and she starred almost surprised that the machine had actually interrupted her. She had been making such good points. Miroku, who had been nodding slightly with each adjective, pushed the small black lit up button on his phone.   
  
"Yes. Chihiro."   
  
"Mr. Tsaiko." chirped a faceless voice. "Inuyasha is here to see you. Should I show him in?"   
  
Miroku could practically feel the frown Kikyo made as the name was said.   
  
"Tell him to wait one minute." He answered not showing his distaste for the current stickiness of the situation. Maybe Kikyo could walk by without shoving the guy out the window. But that would only happen if Inuyasha could actually leave her alone; something Miroku wasn't quite sure he could do.   
  
He looked back at his now maybe-star of his now maybe-movie. He wasn't sure if the studios would want to make the film without her, but they damn sure wouldn't make it without Inuyasha.   
  
_I knew I shouldn't have cheated on Lola…damn karma._ All of sudden Miroku wished that he hadn't chosen to be a director in Hollywood. Sometimes he wished he had chosen to follow his father's footsteps and be a monk. He could be meditating right now on some mountaintop finding peace within himself. He sighed and his eyes slipped to the picture of his last girlfriend._ But then again there aren't as many pretty girls on the mountain. _  
  
  
=========   
  
  
Hardly anyone noticed the young girl sitting in the corner of the noisy metro train compartment. Anyone who did though couldn't help but do a double take at the girl's resemblance to a new breakout starlet. But then again this was Hollywood and everyone was always trying to look like someone else. This girl was just doing a better job of it then most could.   
  
As for Kagome Higurashi, the girl sitting in the corner of the metro compartment, she didn't take notice of anyone sitting anywhere near her at all; everyone disappearing into the background. She was too wrapped up in the magazine that lay in her lap; staring at the glossy picture of her favorite star Kikyo Jiadi. The starlet was laying on a deep crimson couch her raven hair a stark contrast to the white suit she was wearing. Her deep brown eyes were trained intently on something past the camera, her mouth looked to be in the middle of a smirk, the corner of her lips quirked up slightly.   
  
Kagome could almost imagine herself being the one lying there on the couch. She could almost see herself in the crisp white linen suit, her hair ironed pin straight and spread out in a fan on the blood-red couch.   
  
_That'll be me someday I know it._   
  
After staring and dreaming for an immeasurable amount of time, the young girl turned her attention to the words. The article wasn't as long as Kagome would have liked, but it was better than nothing. Besides, it wasn't like Kikyo Jiadi was an actually super A-list celebrity just yet. She was still a newcomer and not a household name and because of that there just wasn't that much space that could be given to her in magazines.   
  
_Japenese actress Kikyo Jiadi is best known for her sparkling performance in last year's blockbuster, The Better Woman , which landed her a slew of Oscar nods and the praise of all critics. Now, this Tokyo-born babe is the hottest import in Hollywood, nabbing her prime part in the new offbeat Miroku Tsaiko drama, Memories of the Past , playing a quirky, slightly off girl dealing with the death of her sister. Many have said this 22 year-old woman is going to be the biggest thing to come from Japan ever._   
  
**_Do you get recognized by fans?_**   
Yea I do. I think this whole celebrity thing is funny, I mean it's great that people like what I do but I think it's funny how crazy people can get. I'm not that special but people still want my picture and my autograph. But I still love it no matter what people do.   
  
**How is it not to even be known in your own country?**   
It's actually great. I'm here and I'm with the studios, being a star but I go home to Tokyo and I'm just another anonymous face. No one is screaming my name, no autographs. My hands and ears really appreciate the vacation.   
  
**What Hollywood stereotypes have you found to be true?**   
The plastic aspect of it. a lot of people just look at you and make their assumptions without saying one word. When I first came here people thought I would only be good for modeling, they never even tried to see me act. I went to casting calls and I could already tell that the people had already made their decision about me before I even spoke. That's why I'm so thankful that I met Miroku Tsaiko.   
  
**How does it feel to be in a partnership with one of the best director's in Hollywood?**   
I don't really see Miroku as that. He's just Miroku. But he's the best; he saw past the way I looked and listened to me. I love working for him, he's such a genius in the way he sees things.   
  
The article was far too short. Kagome sighed and closed the magazine, turning her attention to the buildings and streets passing her by swiftly. The article had not given any clues, any advice on being discovered. She was quite curious on just _how_ Kikyo had been discovered and brought into show business.   
  
Who ever thought breaking into Hollywood would be so hard?   
  
_It's been six months Kagome…_ six months of auditions and rejections. Six months of hearing people say 'She has no experience' or 'She doesn't know anyone' or even the ' She looks too much like that Kikyo girl' statement. She hated that last one more than she could say. A person would think the fact that she looked like someone already famous would be enough to open a door or two but no Hollywood didn't think it needed more than one Kikyo Jiadi.   
  
_But I don't want to be known as another Kikyo._ She wanted to be known as her own person but if being seen as the girl who looked like Kikyo would get her a job then so be it. She would deal with being her own person later with even more jobs.   
  
_I wish someone would just give me a chance._   
  
It was hard enough even getting an audition and, to her, impossible to get chosen for a call back. So far she had had only two callbacks. The first, 2 months ago, had ended in nothing but her feeling like she was worthless. The second, which was last week, had yet to be answered but the way things were going for the time being she wasn't holding out any hope.   
  
She sighed and leaned her forehead against the windowpane. She really didn't know how many more rejections she could take before returning home. She had told her family to give her a year and after that, if nothing happened, she would go back home and go to school.   
  
_Six more months…_ At first a year hadn't sounded long enough but now six months sounded so long. So much more time to be turned down and feel like she had no talent. Sometimes she was her hardest critic but lately she had begun to realize there was no need for her to be so harsh on herself; there were other people to do that for her.   
  
_It's okay Kagome. You just haven't found the perfect piece for you yet._ The same speech she gave herself nearly everyday after acting class had yet to wear thin on her, but it was getting there. Yesterday she had asked herself if there were _any_ pieces meant for her.   
  
The sight of the huge _Dior_ ad with Kikyo speaking of unrequited passion passed by her eyes and Kagome knew her stop was next. She wasn't looking at Kikyo as a mentor or anything like that. To her, Kikyo was more of a sign that a person didn't have to be American, didn't have to have blonde hair and blue eyes to succeed in America. That being different could be a person's ticket to succeeding.   
  
She could have tried to be an actress in Japan but that seemed so much harder. A girl had to really stand out and that was something Kagome didn't think she could do when every girl looked alike. But in America it didn't matter.   
  
The brakes of the metro told Kagome to get up and to the sliding door. Pushing her way through a small crowd at the sliding door, she walked out of the nearly empty station. Of course the station was far from empty but compared to the railway stations of Tokyo, stations in America always seemed considerably less crowded.   
  
One thing she did like about Hollywood it was always warm. They were in the middle of January, the sun was shining and people were wearing shorts. Her apartment was only blocks from the station and the sun felt so good. She walked down the street ignoring some of the people's staring. She had grown accustomed to stares from strangers who thought she was Kikyo. In her eyes she couldn't find any resemblance but her friends and even strangers on the street told her she looked like the girl. It was annoying at first but now it was just a simple mistake people made.   
  
Although it was a nice bonus when she wanted to get into some exclusive club. If she was just silent and smiled, more than likely the bouncer would let her and her friends in. It was good publicity for the club to say they had entertained a star and Kagome got to have a good time. Everyone was happy.   
  
++++++   
  
The phone started ringing as she opened her front door. Shucking her shoes and stepping over her lazy cat Buyo, who barely even noticed someone entered the apartment, Kagome began shuffling through carelessly discarded clothing; honing in on the shrill ring of the phone.   
  
"Hello?" she asked almost breathless flopping down on the ugly brown couch she called hers. She was not all that interested in who was on the other end. Already her mind was flashing through which bill collector's voice was going to be asking her for her nonexistent money.   
  
"Hello Kagome honey." The voice on the other end was distorted by static; sounding far and almost scratched, but Kagome could recognize her mother's voice anywhere.   
  
"Hello Mama!" her own voice echoed in the almost emptiness of her own apartment. She couldn't speak this loudly all the time; she made a small mental note to speak to the landlord about fixing her phone line. Japan was far but the line shouldn't have sounded so bad.   
  
"Kagome dear how is everything?" Even though the line wasn't crystal clear, just hearing some semblance of her mother was enough to slightly lift her spirits.   
  
"Fine Mama. It's great here." she said as enthusiastically as possible. All those acting classes had to do some good for her. Kagome had yet to relay to her mother just how un great things were; she didn't want to give her mother a reason to push her to come home early. Sure things were bad right now but they would get better…right?   
  
"Did you see any famous people today?" Kagome just had to smile at the question. Her mother seemed to think celebrities were raining from the sky in Hollywood.   
  
"Not today Mama. But I was pretty busy with auditions today so I didn't really pay attention." It was the truth she was mostly busy with auditions this morning and then acting class that afternoon. Besides she had been in Hollywood for six months and had yet to see one famous person unless a person counted the racks at the newspaper stand down the street.   
  
BEEP BEEP   
  
"Mama hold on. I have another call coming in." Kagome said already pushing the small button to click over.   
  
Ayumi let her daughter click over without a word. In truth she still couldn't quite believe she had let her 20-year old daughter move to the other side of the world. She believed in Kagome's ability to take care of herself but Kagome was still her little girl no matter what.   
  
She turned her attention outside to the pitch-black sky. It was past 2AM and she was very tired but if it meant she would be able to hear her daughter's voice it was well worth it. Although she was nervous about Kagome's move, she was proud of her daughter's independent spirit. She had always tried to teach both of her kids to be individualists and not allowing her daughter to follow her dream just because she would have to move seemed wrong.   
  
She wanted her daughter to succeed but a _tiny itsy bitsy_ part of her wanted Kagome to return home and go to university and live in Japan. But Kagome didn't need to know any of that. She knew how easily her daughter could be guilted into something. And then Ayumi would never be able to forgive herself for stopping her daughter's dream.   
  
The distinctive sound of the phone clicking back over brought Ayumi out of her thoughts. Instead of hearing the usually 'Hello Mama?' she expected to answer, there was silence.   
  
"Kagome are you there?"   
  
"M-Mama?" Kagome stuttered sounding almost in shock.   
  
Ayumi was almost instantly more alert hearing the change in Kagome's voice. Her eyebrows creased in concern; "Kagome? What's wrong?"   
  
Silence was still the only response she got. The panic in Ayumi jumped and she spoke louder; "Kagome!?"   
  
"I-I got a job." Kagome answered in whispered disbelief.   
  
Did she just say she got a job? "An acting job?" Ayumi asked already feeling the rush of excitement.   
  
"Yea..." her daughter's voice died away and Ayumi could tell Kagome was suffering from shock.   
  
"That's wonderful!" Ayumi shouted. She suddenly looked around her house hoping she hadn't woken up her father or son. She instantly quieted down, "That's so great honey. I'm so proud of you."   
  
No sound came from the other line and Ayumi almost wondered if they had gotten disconnted. "Kagome?"   
  
"Yes Mama?"   
  
"Are you okay?" Without her own daughter's excitement the wonderful news seemed a bit less wonderful.   
  
The disbelief was still there when she answered. "Yes Yes I just never thought this would happen. I-I'm meeting Miroku Tsaiko..."   
  
"Who?"


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Here is the second chappie. I hope you enjoy. I'm wondering about the whole characterization of Miroku and Keade so any comments good or bad are appreciated. Thanks. also note that I'm just a simple girl from the South and i've only been to Cali once. So I'm taking liberities with the celebrity business.**

**The Stuff of Dreams**

**Chapter 2**

The sun was setting in the hills of California and already the noise outside Kagome's window was getting louder. In Hollywood, the night seemed to mean it was time to wake up and go out. Car horns, music and shouting could be heard floating into her open window. At first when she had moved to America, the young girl had to wonder how so few people could make so _much _noise. There were easily three times as many people outside her window at home and yet compared to here it was a just a murmur of sound.

Kagome looked over to her alarm clock making sure she still had time before having to rush to work. She turned to her full-length mirror and checked to make sure her uniform was perfect. Well it wasn't exactly a uniform but more of an outfit. Unbeknownst to Kagome, she was currently living the American cliché of being a waitress trying to make it big in Hollywood. The black slacks and sleeveless asymmetrically cut top were the modest things she could find while still competing with the other girls at the club who wore more …_interesting _get-ups.

She was still in a slight daze over the afternoon events but it didn't mean she could just call and quit her job. What if he changed his mind? What if _she_ didn't want to be in the movie? Although she highly doubted that would happen. Besides going to work meant that things were still _normal_, that a life-changing event wasn't about to happen to her. That she was still Kagome Higurashi, the Japanese girl who wanted to make it big in America.

She had gotten her dream. But it didn't feel quite real yet. She was half-expecting to wake up any moment and be lying in her bed and no call ever happening. Right now the dream itself seemed to be fine and reality was just a bit over-whelming.

She stared at herself a bit longer wondering what was really happening.

The young girl squared her shoulders and said nonchalantly as possible; "I'm in a movie with Miroku Tsaiko."

No, that doesn't sound right…

Kagome changed her voice to something more excited and let a smile cross her face. "Miroku Tsaiko wants me in his new movie."

No that sounded like a lie too…

MEEEOOW

Kagome turned from her reflection in her mirror and looked at Buyo who, at the moment, was lazily starring at her from her medium sized pink bed.

"Buyo" Kagome said walking over and bending down to be eye level with the feline. "I'm in a movie with Miroku Tsaiko…aren't you happy?" she finished waiting expectantly for some type of answer.

Buyo just batted at her nose with a soft fat paw.

Kagome's brows dropped. "I suppose I'll take that as a pat on the back." She said dryly, turning to her mirror again. She supposed that when this happened she would be more excited. She was excited and very happy it just wasn't showing in her face.

Maybe I'm still in shock. I was sitting on the couch for nearly an hour before I remembered to turn off the phone.

Maybe it didn't seem real because there was no one there to celebrate with her. Sure she had the people in her acting class but knowing them they would congratulate her only to turn and talk behind her back. She could have called the few friends she had but at the moment they were working or out. They were busy a lot of the time always going somewhere or having somewhere to be; but then again everyone in LA seemed to be like that.

A gentle breeze came through her window and ruffled the glossy pages of the magazines at her bare feet. With a sigh she sank to the hardwood floor and took an old _Premiere_ magazine in her lap. Before she had to get ready for work she had been going through all of her magazines that had had Miroku Tsaiko in them. At the moment, the director was in an Italian restaurant telling the reporter about the pitfalls of not being an American-born director in America.

Kagome had thought it would be good to get an idea of the man before having to meet him tomorrow morning. That thought sent a slight chill down her spine she was meeting the man who would be putting her in a movie. The small conversation she had had with the young lady over the phone came back to her mind.

Hello Kagome Higurashi?

Yes this is she…

Hello Kagome, my name is Chihiro and I am calling for Mr. Miroku Tsaiko. He would be very interested in speaking with you.

…

hello?

Who is this?

I'm Chihiro Juku, the secretary to Miroku Tsa-

I'm sorry but I don't think this is very funny. Maybe you should get a life instead of bothering other –

This isn't a joke. Mr. Tsaiko saw your audition tape for the "This is Life" pilot. He is very interested in giving you a part for his next feature film.

…

hello?

S-sorry. I just thought…never mind. When… when would be best for him? I-I can see him the day after tomorrow.

That's great. Is sometime in the morning okay?

S-sure. Anytime…

That had been it. Short, simple and very vague. The woman had given her a place and time to be. And although Kagome prided herself about knowing as much as a person could possible know about American acting industries, she had never heard of the place the woman had given her. Kagome had asked for more information about what exactly he wanted her for but Chihiro had said it was confidential. Something about not wanting anything leaked to the press until things were finalized.

She said he had seen my audition tape for "This is Life"…

Kagome remembered doing an audition for the drama three weeks ago. The company had never called her back and she had figured that had been the end of it. The audition had been very hard for the fact that there were four challenging monologues she had had to remember. Not to mention the fact that the producer who had taped the audition had been eyeing her like he didn't want her from the beginning.

BRING BRING

The alarm clock brought Kagome from her thoughts. She looked over at the time, not really wanting it to be time for her to leave for work. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy working at the club. It was the first job she had succeeded in getting after being rejected from others on the account for her accent.

That was the conclusion she had come to with the help of some of her friends. At first she had really thought it was her work skill but when some of her friends looked at her resume, they couldn't understand why Kagome couldn't be hired. And after much talking about it one of her friends said maybe it was because of her accent.

The little realization had been a bit disheartening. She would admit her English wasn't perfect, she had only started taking the language seriously in her junior year of high school. She could read English quite well but speech had always been a problem and when she got to America it only seemed more pronounce. Nowadays she tried to watch as much TV and listen to as much radio as possible to speak and listen to English better. But sometimes she still had problems, especially when she was nervous.

But she wasn't about to let that small problem stop her from becoming an actor. Kikyo had an accent although it wasn't a strong as hers but then again Kikyo hadn't spent as much time in Japan, going back forth all her life.

Putting on her heels, Kagome remembered just why she loved working at the club so much. As a waitress it was her job to be friendly and talk to the customers. Being involved helped her speak better and be less nervous. Americans could be so…up front that when she first started there were many times she would be struck mute by the things they said.

Now though she knew what light chitchat was. And she met so many people she knew she would never even see in Japan.

But everything's changing isn't it? Everything could change Thursday. Am I ready for it?

As she turned out the lights to her little apartment, Kagome couldn't help but realize no.

* * *

****

The next day…

I love American fashion.

Miroku leaned against the windowpane soaking up the wonders of California weather. the sun was shining, nearly sparkling on the water from the large fountain in front of the production building. he sighed quietly in longing as he watched another beauty emerge from the doors of the building and walk away. Legs flashing to him even from the fourth floor.

California weather is so wonderful.

That was the conclusion Miroku had come to about thirty minutes after his arrival to America nearly ten years earlier and still the judgement proved to be correct. The sun was always shining here and the temperature always perfect. For Miroku that meant skirts, sheer shirts and enough legs to make a man go crazy.

January in Japan meant long thick coats, sweaters, and knee-length skirts with the occasional mini thrown in. And even though those allowed there own treasures sometimes it couldn't battle the buxom blonde that was walking across the street at the moment. But it wasn't like he could seriously enjoy the treat the weather gave at the moment, he was stuck in a dim stuffy room with people who could probably enjoy watching paint dry if it was painted the color of money.

"Miroku please close the blinds." Said a female voice.

Miroku turned and realized everyone in the room was looking at him. He closed the blinds and quickly slipped in the black leather chair closest to him. There were only six people present, and as far as Miroku was concerned only three of them really needed to be there. But of course all parties had to be represented and it wasn't just he, Kikyo, and Inuyasha involved …no a person couldn't forget about all the companies involved.

The woman who had spoken promptly clicked a button and the whir of the TV being lowered from the ceiling was the only sound in the room. Another click and instead of staring at a white screen, they were staring at a picture of his 'favorite' girl, Kikyo Jiadi. It was an old print ad for _Chanel 5_; an ethereally Kikyo stared back at the buyer with passion-filled eyes and red white and pink colors swirling around her. The ad was made before Miroku had met her. It was a very breath-taking photo. He even remembered staring at the picture on the back of some magazine and thinking what a spectacular face she had.

He still thought Kikyo had that spectacular face but her personality did nothing for the face.

"I know everyone is aware of _why_ we are here." Sheryl began pointedly staring at Miroku with her dark green eyes.

Not being the type of person to like being left in the dark the director raised his hand, "I don't know why we're here." He said casually.

He actually did know why they were there but there was no need to make things _easy_ for everyone.

Unfortunately, Miroku had worked with Sheryl many times, her being the liaison between him the studio, so she was very used to his attitude and what he liked to do to the studio so she was really no fun. The middle-aged woman just ignored him and spoke to the others of the room.

"Something has to be done about Kikyo."

"She doesn't want to be in this movie. What is there left to discuss?" Miroku questioned.

"She doesn't want to be in a movie with _Inuyasha._" Kikyo's agent Simmons said before Sheryl could speak. His name wasn't really Simmons but in all the years Miroku had known the domineering man he had never remembered his first name. "If the studio wants her so badly they should get rid of him." He continued angrily. He was so …involved with Kikyo's career. But then again he had to be because her paycheck was his. So maybe the man was involved with his money.

Sheryl shook her head; "They already made it clear that they already had their sites on Inuyasha. Besides Inuyasha isn't the problem he is _willing_ to do the movie." It must have been the years of striking deals and double talk because Sheryl was very good at making anything someone's fault regardless if any blame could really be created.

Simmons' busy brows dropped at that statement, "Inuyasha caused all the trouble. Kikyo wouldn't be so angry with him if he hadn't been such a dumbass and—"

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't call my client a dumbass." That was Keade, Inuyasha's agent. Miroku had met her many years ago before Inuyasha was _Inuyasha._ She was very nice person always there for him to bounce ideas off of, very truthful too; telling him when his ideas sucked. Right now though she could intimidate a tiger the way that vein in her forehead was showing.

Funny thing, Keade was a very laid-back person at least she was before Inuyasha became her client.

Simmons just shook his head in irritation; "It doesn't matter. We all know who should be in this movie. Who'll actually make this movie good." Simmons said looking at Keade. "And it isn't Inuyasha." Kikyo was really going to have to find better representation. Sometimes Simmons was way too up front when dealing with industry people. His determination and intimidation tactics were very good but in the end Miroku really felt it was going to hurt Kikyo's career.

But Simmons always did remind Miroku of _why_ he hated agents so much…except for Keade of course.

"Simmons all I want to know is what will it take to get Kikyo back." Sheryl said interrupting the man's tirade of stupidity.

"Inuyasha can't be in the movie."

"No." Both Sheryl and Keade said.

"I don't see anything else that can be done. She told me specifically that if it wasn't that then it was nothing." He crossed his arms an almost smug smile on his lips.

Keade turned to look at Sheryl, indignation in her voice. "Why are you going to punish Inuyasha for Kikyo's stubbornness?" They were all aware of what this movie may mean for the young star.

"We're not. The studio just wants everyone, including themselves, to be happy." Sheryl was getting inpatient. Miroku had seen enough times to know. She was tapping some quick beat with her manicured nails on the Formica table and Miroku could just see her doing her relaxation counting she learned from some stress guru a couple of years ago.

She was still tapping her fingernails when her eyes suddenly landed on Miroku sitting across from her. Her thin eyebrow arched in suspicion; "What do you think Miroku?"

Dammit. He knew he was being too quiet. They didn't know yet about his impulsive decision to replace Kikyo. He had actually been hoping to say it quietly to Keade and maybe Sheryl later. Simmons could find out like everyone else through the newspaper.

"She doesn't want to be there. Why force her? It'll just effect her performance later." He said nonchalantly.

Sheryl just rolled her eyes and turned back to Simmons, "More money?" she asked pointedly already knowing what was most people's weakness.

"No."

"Better trailer?"

"No."

"Anything she demands we'll give her."

"If that means no Inuyasha. Fine we'll talk."

"No."

There was silence for a moment. Everyone thinking except for Miroku of course.

"How about if we give her another part?"

What!? That had gotten his attention very quickly. He quickly looked at Sheryl to see if she was serious. Unfortunately she was.

"What do you mean?" Simmons asked carefully. Everyone was at attention now, wondering what Sheryl had thought up.

"We could give her a new part. She wouldn't have to be Inuyasha's love interest." She said hopefully. This was bad. If Simmons agreed then Sheryl would go full force into it. Miroku couldn't see Kikyo for any other part in his movie. He would hate to push her into a part that wasn't for her.

Simmons was quiet for a moment, "There isn't any female character as good as—"

"W-we could rewrite it! We can give her a whole new part. It'll be perfect…" There it was her voice had already decided they would go full force with it.

"NO." Keade and Miroku said immediately. They looked at one another, before Keade turned to Sheryl started speaking, "This movie doesn't need a rewrite it's perfect the way it is. Besides a rewrite can't be done in time to start production." Starting production late meant more wasted money.

Sheryl waved her hand absently, "With the team of writers the studio has it can be done. All they'll need to do is take out the love story and…" her voice kind of faded off as Miroku processed just what was happening.

Team of writers… That meant he wasn't going to rewrite it. The studio would have anonymous group write in Kikyo and slap his name on it. They would make it crap. Miroku wasn't about to let anyone take his movie and do as they pleased with it.

Before he could speak though Keade opened her mouth to voice the same opinion, "Don't you think it's risky to have other people do a rewrite? Wouldn't it be better if Miroku did it?"

Okay not exactly what he was going to say. What he was going to say was to tell Sheryl to go shove the script up her-

"Miroku? Will you do this? Can you?" They were all looking at him, waiting for an answer or actually waiting for a Yes.

Now was probably not the best time to mention he had hired another girl.

"I can't take out the love story. I already hired someone else."

But it was going to come out sooner or later so why not now.

There was a slight pause before noise erupted in the room.

"YOU WHAT?!" screeched Sheryl and Simmons together. Keade effectively broke the mug she was sipping from when dropping it after hearing the news.

"You can't do that without talking to someone first." Sheryl said aghast. Really, Miroku thought Sheryl should have been an actor or was one in a former life.

"I did anyway though because Kikyo wouldn't be in the movie." Miroku said as way of defense. Didn't anyone realize how important it was for Kikyo to _want_ to do this movie? A passion for the piece would show up on screen, she would be better to work with and all around make a better film.

"But it still isn't your place."

Simmons broke in, a leer on his face. "Who did you replace her with? One of your "talented fans"?" his voice was dripping with sarcasm. It was no secret Miroku …enjoyed his fan base probably a little more than most. But it wasn't like he had a family here, they were all in Japan and he was far too busy to visit them regularly. Who else would help him with all those lonely nights?

Everyone ignored Simmons' statement and Sheryl turned back to the director, "Miroku you'll have to tell her that you changed your mind. We've already decided to rewrite the script. She won't be needed." She was using a very calm voice but Miroku knew the storm that was in her. She hated not being in on decisions, if something went wrong the studio could easily blame her for not doing her job.

Miroku shook his head. It was time for him to take a stand. "No. I've already decided. I saw her audition tape—"

"There was no open audition for this project. What tape did you see?" Simmons said suspiciously interrupting his reasoning. The man looked like he was about to climb on the table to get to Miroku.

"It was for a drama series-"

"That doesn't mean she's movie quality! How do you know she'll be good enough for the part?" Sheryl asked.

Keade finally spoke up, being silent through the whole scene. Usually, Miroku could count on her for being on his side. Unfortunately, this wasn't the time. "I really must agree Miroku. That was very rash to not ask someone before making a decision like that. Sheryl is right you know."

"I _wrote_ the part. I would know if she would be right." Miroku was keeping his voice calm but strong. Now was not the time to be irrational and start yelling.

"But Miroku—" Keade started about to try and talk him out of it again.

He stopped her though, if she wasn't on his side about this then fine but he had made up his mind and he said just as much. "No. I want her in it. I like the way everything is now. If Kikyo doesn't want to be there then fine, that's her. But this new girl is really good. I know she would be perfect for this movie."

The brown hared liaison was very good at not showing her emotions, since at times it could lead to bad results for the studio. But Miroku could almost see the confusion and indecision scrawled across her pretty face-lift. On one hand, the studio had made its decision and wouldn't want someone new to take the challenging role Miroku was offering. Kikyo's name was supposed to drive people into the seats, her performance was to get critical acclimation. But Miroku knew who would be good for the movie. He was usually right in his decisions; he wouldn't have chosen this new girl if he didn't think she could do it.

"Do you have a head shot and this audition tape? I think this screen is attached to a VCR." Sheryl said almost tiredly.

Simmons looked at Sheryl in surprise. "You aren't really going to let an unknown replace Kikyo?"

"We'll figure something out."

* * *

"Inuyasha will you please listen?"

There it was again that nagging voice of his agent. She always seemed to stop his fun before it even got started. He stared at the football game on his cell phone a moment longer, making sure everything was setup, before looking up at a very aggravated agent.

She was going for the domineering attitude today. Standing directly in front of him behind her desk, arms crossed a very angry look in her eyes, and a frown marring her lips. Inuyasha remembered the first time she had tried that look with him, it had the same result as it did this minute.

Absolutely nothing.

"You know Keade," he began his voice light and a smirk forming on his lips. "Looking like that only gives you wrinkles." The frown on her lips deepened and her eyebrows dropped considerably. "And that look only makes you look like a spinster." He finished with, highly satisfied with himself.

Keade Nakamura watched Inuyasha promptly turn back to his cell phone. _Why is he so difficult?_ The comment didn't hurt her feelings; she had been working in show business longer than the boy across from her had been alive, she had heard worse. No Inuyasha wasn't difficult because of the snide remarks he made or the egotistical smirk he threw around like water.

Inuyasha was difficult because he _never_ listened. She would tell him something work-related and he brushed it aside like _he_ was the movie pro. Like _he_ was the one who knew the ends and outs of show business. Something had to happen to him to learn a lesson and by then it was too late to do anything about it. And she would have to come with some type of damage control. Sometimes she wondered if that was supposed to be her job instead of finding him roles. But really whenever something bad happened, it was never a surprise. Everything had become a routine when dealing with Inuyasha.

Even getting him to listen.

He obviously wasn't going to be mature about anything today. She was just going to have to force him to listen. She starred at him for a moment gathering up some type of plan to get his attention. Taking a breath to calm herself— something she never really had to do before taking Inuyasha as a client; Keade sat down in the brown leather seat. She noticed the slight twitch in Inuyasha's right dog-ear with her movement. At least he noticed that there was another person in the room.

She began shuffling through papers on her desk, ignoring the star across from her who was ignoring her. Mumbling about bratty hanyous and worthless actors, Keade gathered her papers and began putting them into her drawers. Her eyes shifted upwards and over to Inuyasha. He was listening, she could tell by the subtle twitches his ears would make.

Going back to her papers, Keade slightly spoke louder and said nonchalantly; "No wonder Kikyo doesn't want to star with you. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole movie was cancelled."

"Huh?"

Keade looked over to Inuyasha, like she hadn't said anything out of the ordinary. His attention was solely on her now, the cell phone forgotten in his hand. Confusion was scrawled across his face and not only his body but his ears were perched waiting.

For an actor, a person paid to be someone different and make that person believable; Inuyasha always had a problem hiding anything about his self. The smirk on his face from getting what he wanted or being right was never easily missed; he threw them in her face more than she could count. It was also hard to miss when he was agitated; in fact Keade didn't think he even tried to hide that. When he was sad about something he always got defensive and said what ever it was didn't bother him. His defensiveness would lead to arguments between the two and the reason _why_ he had been sad would be forgotten. And if it were forgotten she wouldn't make him deal with it.

At first all these discrepancies in the hanyou had puzzled Keade, but five years later they were just what made Inuyasha …_Inuyasha_. Others in the industry found him not only rude but too arrogant for even Hollywood taste. Some liked him for his smartass wit, just not that many. And it had taken a while but even Keade had begun to look upon his behavior with a type of fondness; just for the fact it was so predictable.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked nonchalantly.

"They're cutting the movie?" the shock was clear in his voice; the studios had said the picture being filmed was a sure thing.

"Why would they do that?" Keade asked.

"Because that's just what you said. You're my agent you're supposed to tell me shit like this." Inuyasha said clearly impatient and angry. His attitude could flip so easily.

Keade put down her papers and interrupted her client before he could start spewing curse words; "Inuyasha the studios are not cutting the movie—"

"Good."

"--But they are giving Kikyo's role to someone else." She said speaking over Inuyasha's small interruption. She started fishing through papers from her briefcase again this time searching for something in particular.

The star's dark brows arched in surprise. "They're replacing Kikyo? With who?" That bit of information was certainly a surprise to the hanyou. He never thought the studios would go and replace Kikyo.

Inuyasha was well aware of Kikyo's critical success he had seen it enough in every daily newspaper. It wasn't that he was jealous; he couldn't be the two of them were two different types of actors.

He never thought Keade would allow the studios to replace her sister, even though the two weren't in the best of relations.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha suddenly looked up broken out of his stupor to realize Keade was holding a picture out to him. He took the 8 by 10 black and white head shot from her. Starring back at him was a Japanese girl with an amazingly similar look of Kikyo. He had seen girls on the street trying to copy Kikyo's hair or her clothing but this girl …she had Kikyo's face, although her eyes held something different than the emotion he usually caught in Kikyo's eyes. The girl starring at him was looking into the picture with a smile that seemed to fill the page. It had been a while since he had seen a smile that big and warm.

Inuyasha looked away from the picture and back at his agent; "She looks like-"

Keade was ready; she already knew what Inuyasha would say. She herself had thought the same thing when she saw the girl's audition tape and head shot this morning. "Kikyo yes we know. But-"

"Miroku choose her didn't he?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

This was just something Miroku would do.

Keade nodded and Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but she put her hand up to stop him; "But it's not the reason you think. He actually likes her acting and he thinks she could get far. Even the studios are for her. We all watched her audition tape."

"Then you like her?" Inuyasha asked with a twitch of his ear like he hadn't heard the old woman correctly.

The nod from Keade was the only answer Inuyasha needed. "Feh." He simply replied tossing the glossy head shot on the table. "Use her but she better not be crap Keade. I don't want her ruining my movie."

That's right it was his movie now that Kikyo was gone.

He was getting up from his seat thinking the meeting was over until he felt Keade's hand on his arm. He turned to see her reaching across the table to get to him. "Inuyasha wait. There's something else. Sit down please."

With a roll of his eyes, the young star sat. He didn't know what there was to tell him but he could sense the apprehension rolling of his agent when she asked him to sit. To him, it was just something else to put him a bad mood.

Keade watched Inuyasha as he sat and could tell that the news she was about to share wasn't going to be something he would enjoy, but then again he had a right to know. The meeting that morning had ended in a compromise but nothing that had actually made anyone happy.

"Inuyasha" she began putting away some of the more valuable objects on her table into her drawers; she didn't need him to break anything after hearing this. "The movie isn't yours. You see Kikyo may not be playing the same part anymore but she is _still_ apart of the movie."

"But you said—"

"I said they gave Kikyo's part to someone else; not that Kikyo was out completely."

"So what is she then?" The idea of Miroku putting Kikyo as the supporting actress just did not seem like his style nor Kikyo's for that matter. She liked being the lead; she had told him enough to remember.

"Well the studio wouldn't go without her or you and since she wouldn't play your love interest, we …are writing a new part for her." she winced out waiting for the predictable outburst. She had wisely left out the salary raise Kikyo would be getting from this deal.

Inuyasha was on his feet in front of Keade's desk in seconds, his best scowl in full force. "What?!" Did he just hear her right? "Miroku's _letting_ the studios make a whole new character?" Inuyasha had known Miroku for nearly two years and he was not the type of person to let people walk all over, what he called, his "craft". He let studios make suggestions but never take the role of _making_ characters, that was just too important to give to a company that only cared about making profit.

Keade shook her head adamantly, trying to calm the hanyou. "No. Miroku's creating it. He said he would rewrite the script—"

"REWRITE the fucking script!? There's nothing wrong with the script! If Kikyo doesn't want to be a part of it then FINE! But they aren't—"

"It's too late Inuyasha." Keade said suddenly breaking in. "The studios gave him three weeks to rewrite it all and add in Kikyo and that in of itself will be a feat for him. Her part won't be as big as before of course but Miroku said he'll make it big enough for the studios to be happy…they just won't make it without her." she ended shaking her head at the situation. She had _told _him in the beginning not to get involved with anyone who was in the business.

He wanted to throw something but Keade had already put everything worth breaking away.

The old woman knew him too well.


End file.
